Need You Now A Channy SongFic
by multifandommaneuvergear
Summary: Both of them are heartbroken. Both of them are awake in the middle of the night trying to drown heart break. Both of them desperate. And in the middle of the pouring rain.. they find each other..


**Need You Now**

**(A Sonny With A Chance SongFic)**

**Song: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. **** There's also a pretty good Glee version by Rachel and Puck (the girl with the Mohawk. Lol) **

**Sonny**

Here I am. Stuck in my room in the middle of the dark, cold night, barely even dressed. My dark colored tears ran down my cheeks, washing away my eye liner and blush on. My hair was as much a mess as my face. I sat on the floor, listening to Lady Antebellum; another love song to drown the sound of the pounding of my broken heart.

_**Picture perfect memories**__**  
><strong>__**Scattered all around the floor**__**  
><strong>__**Reaching for the phone 'cause**__**  
><strong>__**I can't fight it anymore**_

I wiped a black tear drop with a tissue, and just threw it at the pile of photographs I've been meaning to burn. Pictures of _him_. Pictures of _us_. Pictures of _happiness_. I grabbed the one on our first date, both of us holding a wine glass, holding it up, both of us feeling as if we were the only two people who existed. I took a match, and started to light it up. But I choked, and started sobbing. _I just couldn't do it._

I looked for the phone and saw it on another pile of pictures. It laid their motionless and silent.

_**And I wonder if I**__**  
><strong>__**Ever cross your mind**__**  
><strong>__**For me it happens all the time**_

I grabbed my phone, but I felt stupid as my fingers shook while holding it. _He doesn't even think of me. I don't even cross his mind, even just for a flash, a small fraction of a degree. _I dropped the phone as my heart tore. _But he loves me. Of course he would think of me. _With that thought, I picked up the phone, but hesitated again. This happens all the time when I think about calling him.

_**It's a quarter after one**__**  
><strong>__**I'm all alone**__**  
><strong>__**And I need you now**__**  
><strong>__**Said I wouldn't call**__**  
><strong>__**But I've lost all control**__**  
><strong>__**And I need you now**_

I wanna hear his voice so bad, even if it is just to yell at me for calling at one fifteen at night. He was probably sleeping, and I have no involvement in his dreams whatsoever. But I feel so alone. I need you, Chad. And I need you now. I need you to come in here, sit beside me, hold me in your arms and tell me "It's alright, muh lady. I'm here now." I need you to look at me with your dazzling blue eyes and tell me you never stopped loving me, 'cause I never stopped loving you. And now I'm drowning in regret. I hastily dialed his number. But after so many rings, nothing.

_**And I don't know how**__**  
><strong>__**I can do without**__**  
><strong>__**I just need you now**__**  
><strong>_

I don't know how I can do without you anymore. _I just need you now._

**Chad**

_**Another shot of whiskey**__**  
><strong>__**Can't stop looking at the door**__**  
><strong>__**Wishing you'd come sweeping**__**  
><strong>__**In the way you did before**__**  
><strong>_

I emptied another bottle of whiskey. My third. I grabbed another one, knowing that I was already slightly drunk and a few more would be bad. The air in my room was filled with the smell of alcohol. The radio played Lady Antebellum, a song Sonny and I used to love. I was hoping the bitterness of all that drowned out the pain of losing her. _I should've held on to her. _And now only fantasies filled my mind as I took another sip of whiskey, staring at the door, wishing she'd come sweeping in the way she did before. A smile on her face. A laugh with her angelic voice.

_**And I wonder if I**__**  
><strong>__**Ever cross your mind**__**  
><strong>__**For me it happens all the time**_

I couldn't evade thoughts of her. Images of her face keep haunting my brain, making my heart feel like its being electrified. I would never get to make her smile again. I wonder if she even thinks of me. I wonder if I even pop up in her dreams right now. But she hates me for being the selfish man that I am. Her still loving me would just be another fantasy.

_**It's a quarter after one**__**  
><strong>__**I'm a little drunk**__**  
><strong>__**And I need you now**__**  
><strong>__**Said I wouldn't call**__**  
><strong>__**But I've lost all control**__**  
><strong>__**And I need you now**__**  
><strong>_

My phone suddenly rang. I didn't even bother to touch it let alone check the caller I.D. The only voice I wanted to hear was Sonny's, and she wouldn't be calling at one fifteen at night. And me being a little drunk, I do not want to say anything stupid to her. Like how much I love her. Because the same feeling wouldn't be returned. Right now I just wanna wrap my arms around her, looking at her beautiful brown eyes glittering with happiness knowing that _I made her smile._

_**And I don't know how**__**  
><strong>__**I can do without**__**  
><strong>__**I just need you now**__**  
><strong>_

I probably couldn't spend another night like this. _I just need you now._

_**Whoa, whoa**__**  
><strong>__**Guess I'd rather hurt**__**  
><strong>__**Than feel nothing at all**__**  
><strong>_

I stood up groggily. I looked out the window, and it was raining hard. I never wanna fall out of love with her. She's the best thing that happened to me. I'd rather be hurt all the time than.. be happy not loving her. I grabbed my coat and walked out the door not bothering to remove the stench of alcohol in my mouth. I ran out, and the rain started soaking me, sticking the hair on my forehead against my skin.

_**It's a quarter after one**__**  
><strong>__**I'm all alone**__**  
><strong>__**And I need you now**__**  
><strong>__**And I said I wouldn't call**__**  
><strong>__**But I'm a little drunk**__**  
><strong>__**And I need you now**__**  
><strong>_

I ran. I don't know where I was headed. The road was slippery in the heavy rain, and I might've slipped once or twice but I didn't care. All roads would lead to her no matter where I go. I need her and I need her now. Another night like this would kill me. I wanna hear her voice even if it's just to tell me to go away. I can never go away.

_**And I don't know how**__**  
><strong>__**I can do without**__**  
><strong>__**I just need you now**_

_**I just need you now**__**  
><strong>_

No more pretending I'm alright. Just the truth. I kept running and running. I came to a stop when I saw a dark figure a bit far before me.

_**Oh baby, I need you now**_

It was girl. No older than seventeen. She had dark brown hair, soaking wet. She was wearing blue pajamas that ware so wet it stuck to her skin. Her face was covered in runny make up. Her brown eyes shone with despair. It was the most beautiful girl in the world. Sonny. I walked closer to her. As I did, her eyes were filling with more hope. We were both a mess. We both needed each other in the middle of the night. And here we are, in the pouring rain.


End file.
